Christmas at the Kamiyas
by ravenclaw-scorceress29
Summary: A sweet oneshot just in time for Christmas. Tai prepares for Christmas with his new baby. Sorry, terrible summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I wouldn't be posting stories on here if I did. I only own the plot, Luna and another characters that you don't recognise.

Christmas at the Kamiyas

"Ok, that's good Unicornmon." Tai encouraged.

It was Christmas time at the Kamiya house. It was going to Tai and Luna's first Christmas with baby Emiko in the world and they were excited. Tai and Pikamon's armour-digivolved form were getting the tree in to the hall where everyone could see it. Luna was in the kitchen cooking some special Christmas cookies for anyone who might knock on the door. Agumon was sitting in the living room by the fire, playing with Emiko. The little baby was watching her father with curiosity as he guided the tree in to the house. Unicornmon gently pulled through the door with a harness that Luna had got her and Tai pushed it after her. It came in top-end first. The tree was freshly cut and looked and smelt great. Luna could smell it over the scent of the baking cookie. She decided to see how it was going. She stepped out of the kitchen just as the trunk of the tree was brought in. Tai's hair was covered in snow and he looked sweet with his blue scarf around his neck. Carefully, he and Unicornmon got the tree standing up and secure in its stand. Agumon heard the rustling and carried Emiko in to see the tree. Luna took her baby from the helpful digimon.

"Look Emiko," She cooed, "That's the Christmas tree. Isn't beautiful?"

Emiko's big blue eyes widened as she looked up at the top of the tree. Unicornmon reverted back to Pikamon and sat on Agumon's head.

"Could Agumon and I decorate it?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can as long as you leave the star at the top for Emiko." Tai said.

He went in the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out the box of tree decorations.

Luna suddenly saw the time. She had to pick up Tai's present in half an hour. She took off her cooking apron and handed Emiko to Tai.

"I've got to go out for a bit, Tai," She said putting on her coat, "Keep an eye on Emiko."

"Of course I will."

They deeply kissed then Luna kissed Emiko's cheek. She walked out, closing the door behind her and drove her Porsche get the present. Tai bought the car for her as an engagement present and she drives it every day when she doesn't have Emiko with her. Tai put Emiko on the floor and told the two digimon to watch while he went for a shower. As the warm water cleansed his tanned skin, he remembered a Christmas from his childhood. It was the one after the summer in the digital world. He, Luna, Kari and Luna's brother Alex had spent the morning in the park playing in the snow. Kari and Alex built a snowman while Tai and Luna had a snowball fight. The pair got covered in snow and their clothes were soaked through by the time they finished. At one point, Kari, Alex and Luna ambushed Tai, pinned him to the ground and put cold snow down his clothes. He was shivering from his goggles to his toes when he was released. After fight, they built versions of Agumon, Gatomon and Pikamon from the snow to accompany the snowman. That was a fun Christmas despite missing the digimon.

However this year, despite the cold and the ice, it hadn't snowed properly for Emiko's first Christmas. Tai was disappointed as the white stuff brought out that goggle-headed kid that still lived in him and he wanted to show Emiko. He stepped out of the shower, turned off the taps then shook his hair like a dog. He put on his clothes then went to check on the digimon and Emiko. Once there, he found the tree was completely decorated with baubles, tinsel, lights and little candy sticks. Only the star at the top was missing. However, Agumon and Pikamon hadn't stopped at the tree, they had put tinsel on any surface they could. There was tinsel twirled around the handrail on the stairs, mistletoe hung above the doorways to the living room, kitchen and dining room and glittery red and gold ribbons lined the mantelpiece of the fire.

"Wow," Tai gasped, "This looks great! You guys were definitely busy."

Just then the door opened and Luna stepped in with a small carrier bag in her hand.

"Oh my goodness," She gasped when she saw her house, "Did you digimon do this?"

"Yeah" Agumon replied.

"Do you like it?" Pikamon asked.

"I absolutely love… Tai, where's the baby?"

Tai looked around the room and there was no sign of Emiko. The two parents stared at each other then rushed around the house looking for the baby. Luna was quickly starting to panic; Emiko had never gone missing before. They returned to the hall to report that they hadn't found her. Luna was shaking until they heard a scratching noise from the decoration box. Suddenly, Emiko popped out of the box. Relieved, Tai picked her up out of the box and cuddled her.

On Christmas Eve, Luna had to go to work at her spa. As many women wanted to look fabulous for the big day, Luna had released a special offer for them to get facials, pedicures and manicures, amongst other things. She dressed then kissed Emiko on the cheek. She found Tai still asleep too and kissed his cheek too.

'Like father, like daughter.' She thought.

She knew then that her present for Tai would be perfect. It was a smart titanium watch with Emiko's name engraved on the buckle. She got in to her Porsche and drove away. Tai woke 15 minutes later to find that the garden was covered in fresh white snow.

"Why didn't Luna wake me!?" He grumbled, "Oh, well at least I can play in the snow with Emiko."

He got dressed then went in to the nursery to find his gorgeous baby daughter wide awake and smiling. He picked her up and fed her a bottle of milk. He then dressed in her warm winter clothes then carried out in to the back garden. Her eyes widened again, like with the tree, and was wriggling to get down. Tai crouched and allowed Emiko to have her feet on the ground. She was old enough to crawl on her own but could only stand with Tai or Luna's help. She lifted her foot and then put down in a clean bit of snow to get the texture. Agumon and Pikamon came out and started playing in the snow. The four of them spent the morning enjoying this winter wonderland.

After lunch, Tai was just finishing changing Emiko's diaper when the doorbell rang. He picked her up and carried her to the door. He opened it to be greeted by Davis and his Canadian fiancée Ruth.

"Hi Tai," He grinned, "Hey little cutie."

He tickled under Emiko's chin stepped in to the house with a huge wrapped object. Ruth smiled sheepishly as she followed him inside.

"What on Earth is that, Davis?" Tai asked, referring to the present.

"It is the latest toy, ever kid Emiko's age wants one."

Tai told him to put it by the tree. He then gave Emiko to Agumon and made them a cup of tea each. They also had one of Luna's Christmas cookies. They were a secret recipe that she got of her late grandmother before she died and were delicious. Davis and Ruth only stayed for half an hour because they had a few people to visit. That set the tone of the rest of the afternoon. Just as Tai was about to sit down with Emiko, someone would knock arrive at the door to give their presents and have a cup of tea. Sora and Matt showed up after Davis and Ruth, then Izzy and Mel, then Yolei and Ken and lastly Cody and his Scottish girlfriend, Heather. This wasn't the relaxing day that Tai had in mind but eventually he and Emiko were left in peace.

At half past five, Luna returned home to find the lights out. It was dark by now and it was snowing again. Concerned about the darkness in the house, she got her handbag and keys and went inside.

"Tai, Agumon, Pikamon?" She called.

She hung her coat up and saw the mountain of presents around the tree and guessed that a few friends had been over to see them. She went in the kitchen, flicking on the lights as she did, and saw that a couple of her cookies had been eaten and a few mugs had been used. There was still no sign of Tai, the digimon or Emiko until she went in the living room. Pikamon was curled up in a ball by the fire while Agumon lay beside her. Then there on the sofa, Luna saw the sweetest image. Tai was fast asleep on his back; his head on a pillow, with Emiko snuggled on his chest. She had her pacifier in her mouth and she gripping Tai's shirt in her tiny hand. Luna decided to take advantage to this peace. She got out her favourite book, made a cup of tea then got comfortable on the armchair. This was the family Christmas that she had dreamt of.

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone, and have a happy and healthy New Year!!**


End file.
